10 days with Ryuk
by Thundere
Summary: Rating's for safety. Y'all know how the story went with Light picking up the notebook, and "yaddayaddah". Ever wondered what Ryuk did during his days before Light showed up? Well, here's a sneak-peak to his journal. Not supposed to be taken seriously, it's all for the laughs, really.


**10 days with Ryuk**

_Written by: Thundere_

**Disclaimer**: This is fanfiction, I own no content_ nor_ do I make any profit of it.

.

_Ryuk's log, day 1:_

Matsumoto Shintaro bought a bag full of apples,  
left them outside of the grossery shop and then stepped into traffic, run over by a car.  
It was truly a tragedy, the man was a lovable 32 year old married guy with three little children.  
He was well known in the neighborhood, well respected, caring and loved by all.  
So I imagine his sudden death must come as a tragedy for the people looking down on his body.  
Thanks to the accident, people didn't notice the bag of apples "floating" away out of sight.  
What lengths my devious mind has to go just for a few apples. It's almost a crime.  
Oh well, my plan came together, the man died doing a good deed - feeding me that is, and I got a bag of apples for free, so everyone's happy.  
Ok, ok, I'm the only one happy around here, but who cares?

.

_Ryuk's log, day 2:_

This is the second day of my "field-trip" to the human realm.  
Granted, it wasn't as boring as being at home was but it still doesn't give me any thrills.  
More or less, it's a let down. Perhaps I should just throw a brick and let it hit someone's head, or trip someone in that crowd down there and have them make a fool out of themselves.  
It wouldn't be for any mean reasons either, I'm not that into cruel petty things.  
I just want to have fun and have a few good laughs before I die of boredom.  
Yeah, that short fatso guy seem like a perfect person to trip.  
Swooning down rather gracefully, I land two feet before my victim...er, man.  
I felt almost childish as I waited to the last moment to stuck my feet out, allowing it to be touched and then watched the hapless man with the body of a bowling ball fall flat on his face.  
It was hilarious I might add, but that wasn't what really got me laughing.  
What happened afterwards did. The woman who'd been walking behind the fat guy lost her balance and fell too, taking her boyfriend (I think he was, at least) in the fall.  
And then next one, same fate, and so on. You get my drift.  
They kinda reminded me of the coliseum in Rome. You know, right before it collapsed.  
I told you the sight was priceless, did I not? _Hyuk, hyuk!_  
I just wish I could have gotten that on tape.

.

_Ryuk's log, day 3:_

This day isn't even worth mentioning, ya know? I slept, woke up, stole some apples and then fell asleep.  
Slept through most of the remaining day too. Can't really recall what else I did other than ate apples and sleeping.

Oh, yes, I woke up, but then I've already stated that, haven't I?  
What do you mean boring? So, I don't have that many things going for me, doesn't give ya any right to be nick-picking though, does it?

.

_Ryuk's log, day 4:_  
This day was... great. At least I think it was.  
Ok, I have no idea what happened this day, I was too delirious from all the apple juice I drank this morning, so sue me! Hmph!

Even my own journal's patronizing me.

.

_Ryuk's log, day 5:_  
This day went by basically the same way as the first day did,  
with the exception that the human who bought me apples was female.  
She wasn't as fun as Shintaro, and not nearly as handsome as he'd been.  
... why am I thinking about that, now?!  
That's it, I've been deprived from my juicy apples for far too long!  
Letting the applejuice drip off my chin, I observed the female quite closely waiting for her to die.

Her numbers were ticking away at a steady pace, so there was only a matter of time now.  
I must admit that I found it interesting to wait and see how her life was going to end.  
Ok, maybe not interesting per say, I simply had too much time on my hand.  
As it turned out, her death wasn't overly spectacular either.  
Seriously, letting the black plague loose in Europe had been more spectacular than this, not to mention much more fun.  
_Ah_, those were the days!

.

_Ryuk's log, day 6:_

Do you know what's the most boring thing in an even more boring existence?  
Waiting! Oh, what I'm waiting for? Well, you see, as you know I had trouble remembering stuff I had done during my third day here.

Yes, yes, I know you know, stop interrupting me or else I might forget what it was I was going to say!  
Now let's see...

...  
Great, now I've forgotten it again! Oh, shush you, this is hardly the time to laugh!  
Ah, that's right! Now, I remember. Shinigami's have one notebook.  
Yeah, that's hardly news to you, but one thing you surely didn't know is that I, clever as I am,_ hyuk hyuk_,

tricked the Shinigami King into giving me an additional note book, leaving me with two copies.  
And, I kind of dropped the additional one here in the human realm.  
What's the purpose of that, you wonder? Why, to give me a few good laughs of course!  
Why else would I bother lingering around this place in waiting for the poor sap that will pick up the notebook I've dropped off.

.

_Ryuk's log, day 7:_

Hi guys, fancy seeing you here! Huh? No, unfortunately, the human to pick up the note book still hasn't arrived yet.

Wonder who it will be? Will it be a boy, or girl? Will he/she use it at all?  
So many questions, so little time...

.

_Ryuk's log, day 8:_

This day was indeed a good day.  
And no, the notebook still hasn't been picked up, that's not the reason why I deem this to be a good day.  
Reason why is because I've spent the whole afternoon down at the beach, yeah, bathing even!  
If you have problems with aching shoulders, heed my only advice; go to the beach!  
The lake's goodness will take care of that problem for ya. Death's honor!  
Just keep out of sharks way, though...

.

Ryuk's log, day 9:

This day, I spent most of my time at one of the parks around town.  
I tried one of those "ice cream-thingies" the humans seemed to make such a fuss about.  
Sadly, they weren't very good. But if they could make them with apple flavor... perhaps they'd be edible.  
Yeah, that's it, they weren't edible because there was no apples. The horror!  
Anyway, I've also kept a close eye on the notebook I dropped 6 days ago, because I can feel it in my bones; the destined one is drawing nearer.  
My waiting is almost over, finally.

.

Ryuk's log, day 10:  
This day is special. Why do I deem it special, you must wonder.  
Well, it's because my other notebook has just been picked up by a human.  
The interesting thing about this particular human though is the fact that he seems to be as bored as me.  
Maybe he won't be bored if I demand him to give me a few apples?  
Yes, that I must do. It's only for his own good, after all.

.

.

_AN:_

_And, that's that. End of story, finito!_

_But you are more than welcome to tell your thoughts about it._

_And with that, I say "good night", even though it's currently morning over here._

_/ Thundere_


End file.
